Grojband: Music and Romance II
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Sequel to Music and Romance. Grojband is given the chance of a lifetime to play at a big music festival, but as always there will be obstacles to overcome. A new band shows up and tries to make things worse for Grojband, and a new musician joins Newmans. Will things work out? (Credit also goes to AvrilLavigneFan2001) Story includes many songs from Fall Out Boy to tell the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Title to be announced)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy's Music!)

A crowd was going wild for the band to come out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Grojband!" said Barney.

The gang jumped out of tubes and got their instruments and started playing.

_Thriller (From Infinity on High)_

_Corey: Last summer we took threes across the board_

_But by fall we were a cover story, "now in stores"_

_Make us poster boys for your scene_

_But we are not making an acceptance speech_

_I found the safest place to keep all our old mistakes_

_Every dot-com's refreshing for a journal update_

_So long live the car-crash hearts_

_Cry on the couch so all the poets come to life_

_Fix me and fortify_

_So long live the car crash hearts_

_Cry on the couch so all the poets come to life_

_Fix me and fortify an take your problems away with a nod and a wave_

_Of my hand 'cause that's just the kind of boy that I am_

_The only thing I haven't done yet is die_

_And it's me and my plus-one at the afterlife_

_Crowds are won and lost and won again_

_But our hearts beat for the die-hards_

_So long live the car-crash hearts_

_Cry on the couch so all the poets come to life_

_Fix me in forty-five_

_So long live the car-crash hearts_

_Cry on the couch so all the poets come to life_

_Fix me in forty-five_

_Long live the car crash hearts_

_Laney: (Long live the car crash hearts)_

_Long live the car crash hearts_

_Laney: (Long live the car crash hearts)_

_Long live the car crash hearts_

_Cry on the couch so all the poets come to life_

_And fix me in forty-five_

_Kon: WOOO!_

The audience cheered Corey's name.

"Corey! Corey! Corey! Corey! Corey!" they said.

The audience became quiet and it turned to Laney calling Corey's name. He was day dreaming again.

"Corey," she said, "Corey wake up!"

Corey woke up from his dream. "Sorry, what's going on?" he asked.

Laney laughed. "We were sharing a milkshake," she said.

"Oh yeah," said Corey, "I thought you wanted chocolate."

"I thought you wanted vanilla," she said smiling.

"Both are cuter together," they said in unison.

"Jinx," said Laney, "So what were you day dreaming about?"

"Same thing I always dream about lanes," said Corey, "Us playing in a big stadium and getting a world wide crowd."

"Remember the last story?" asked Laney, "We really took the crowd by storm."

"Yeah," said Corey, "That was pretty awesome."

"I still have that song saved in my memory," said Laney, "I can't believe you wrote that for me."

"Yeah," said Corey blushing. His watch beeped. "Looks like its time for practice," he said.

"Yep," said Laney, "Let's see what new song ideas your sister came up with."

(Corey' pad transition!)

Kin and Kon were looking at their website shorts.

"Wow," said Kin, "The shaker costume really works for Laney."

Corey and Laney walked in and saw them. "Uhh what are you doing?" asked Laney.

"Looking at some shorts on our website," said Kon.

"Oh yeah, that publicity stunt we pulled," said Laney.

Katrina was giggling at Corey. "That was so funny," she said.

"Sis, you're watching them too?" asked Corey.

"Um, yeah," said Katrina, "Mina…. I mean Bernadette."

"I'm fine with any name," said Mina, "What's up?"

"Today I'm your slave," said Katrina, "Let's call it an apology for me being a jerk to you since High School."

"Its no biggie," said Mina.

Kon saw a picture of Corey in his bear costume and laughed.

"Really?" asked Corey.

"Kon, do you mind, I'm trying to talk with Melina," said Kin.

"Who's Melina?" asked Katrina.

"She's Laney's cousin," said Corey.

"A girl who Kin is in love with," said Laney teasing him.

"I barely know her," said Kin.

"You message each other every time after rehearsal," said Laney.

"True," said Kin.

"Oh, I got some new lyrics for you Corey," said Katrina as she gave him a page of her diary.

Corey looked at them. "Wow!" said Corey, "These are really good." "Anything for my little brother," said Katrina, "I'm off to the mall, and my diary's in my room if you need it. Bubble Hug!"

Katrina hugged him and spewed on his belly.

Corey laughed. "Katrina!" he said. The others laughed.

"Alright guys, let's check these lyrics out and see what they're made of," said Corey.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon as he counted down.

They started playing music.

Sugar We're Going Down (From Under The Cork Tree)

Corey: Am I more than you bargained for yet?

Ive been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

Cause thats just who I am this week

Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum

Im just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

Kin: (A notch in your bedpost,

But you're just a line in a song)

Corey: Drop a heart, break a name

Were always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

Were going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, were going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Were going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet?

Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isnt it messed up how Im just dying to be him?

Im just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

Kon: (A notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song)

Corey: Drop a heart, break a name

Were always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

Were going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, were going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Were going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, were going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, were going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Were going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, were going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Were going down, down

Laney: (down, down)

Corey: Down, down

Laney: (down, down)

Corey: Were going down, down

Laney: (down, down)

Corey: A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Were going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, were going down swinging

Ill be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

They ended the song and were amazed at how amazing they sounded. There were squeals.

It was Kate and Allie. "Its Grojband!" said Allie.

They were about to rush at Corey when Laney got in the way. "Slow your row girls," said Laney, "I'm his girlfriend now."

They squealed even louder. "You two are adorts," said Allie.

"That's my line," said Kon as he laughed.

Carrie walked by and scoffed. "Ametuers," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret plans

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Carrie went to her garage to see her friends.

"Girls," she said. "I'm a guy," said Larry

"Save it Larry," she said as she touched his cheek.

"What's going on girl?" said Konnie.

"Those grojgeeks and Trina are... are... sharing song ideas! Said Carrie.

"What?!" shouted everyone.

"I know!" said Carrie, "Its making me sick just thinking about it!"

"What are we going to do Carrie?" Larry asked.

"We're gonna keep writing songs and prove those show offs who really rock" said Carrie.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered.

This ain't a scene, Its an Arms Race (From Infinity on High)

The Newmans were plotting on how to become better than Grojband

Carrie: I am an arms dealer

Fitting you with weapons in the form of words

And I don't really care which side wins

As long as the room keeps singing

That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading girl and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

I'm a leading girl and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up (You look pretty sinking)

But the real bombshells have already sunk (Prima donnas of the gutter)

At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep

Crashing not like hips or cars

No, more like parties

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

Bandwagon's full, please catch another

I'm a leading girl and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

I'm a leading girl and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

Larry: All the boys who the dance floor didn't love

Kim: And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough

Sing until your lungs give out

Carrie: This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race (Now you)

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race (Wear out the groove)

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race (Sing out loud)

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race (Oh, oh)

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading girl and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

I'm a leading girl and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate

(Grojband transition!)

"So Corey, what songs are we using for our next gig?" Laney hopped up and down like a little girl.

"That one we just played for sure," said Corey, "That sounded awesome."

"I know," said Kin, "Your sister should write some more songs for us."

"That won't be a problem now that she's KAtrina," said Corey, "And get this. Most of those gigs, except for the gnome guy, were planned by her."

"Get out!" said Kon.

"I know," said Laney, "I never knew she was responsible for that."

Katrina was at the mall and saw Nick. "Hey Nick, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me," she said.

"With _you_?" he asked, "You're kidding right?" He laughed.

Then all his friends laughed and soon the whole world until it exploded.

"And that Mina is why I can't ask Nick Mallory to Prom," said Katrina.

"You do know that's all in your head right?" asked Mina.

"But it could happen," said Katrina, "What if he says no?"

"Come on, Nick likes you," said Mina, "You remember he kissed you hand in the last story."

"Careful with the 4th wall," said Katrina.

"Don't worry," said Mina, "Now I'm gonna hang up, and when I do, I want you to call Nick." Mina hung up.

Katrina sighed and looked at her picture of Nick Mallory.

_7 minutes in Heaven (From Under The Cork Tree)_

_Katrina: I'm sleeping my way out of this one_

_With anyone who will lie down_

_I'll be fixated on one star_

_When the world is crashing down_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you've got me looking in through blinds_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_I'm sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

_I'm sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

_The only thing worse than not knowing_

_Is you thinking that I don't know_

_I'm having another episode_

_I just need a stronger dose_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you've got me looking in through blinds_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_I'm sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

_I'm sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_But you've got me looking in through blinds_

_I keep telling myself_

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate type_

_I'm sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

She stared at the picture. "Someday I'll make hunky Nick Mallory mine," said Katrina as she smiled.

She looked at the pictures of when Corey and her were kids and giggled at them.

"Wait a minute," she said, "I got a plan that just might work."

(Looks like Trina's…. I mean… Katrina's got a plan that just might work. What's it gonna be? Tune in and find out in the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New members

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Grojband was taking a short break after the rehearsal.

Katrina came rushing down to the garage. "Fellas," she said.

"What's up Kat?" asked Laney.

"I got some new lyrics," said Katrina.

"Let me see," said Corey. He looked at them and read;

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

_Silver clouds with grey linings_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

"These are awesome," said Corey.

"Cool," said Katrina, "Also I'm thinking about getting you guys a gig."

"Really?" Corey asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," said Katrina, "You'll love it. I was thinking about having you guys play at my High School prom!"

"No way!" said Corey excited and smiling.

"You're talking about 'prom' prom?" asked Laney.

"Yeah," said Katrina.

"No way!" said Laney with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes way! It's in about a week, so you better get ready!" Katrina squealed, "Mina, let me give you a hand with those flyers." She went to help her.

"Oh yeah, my Cousin said she saw some vids and wants to jam with us sometime," said Laney. That made Kin's heart beat faster.

"Someone's in love," said Kon

"Shut up Kon!" Kin angrily said while blushing.

"No no, if you and Melina can go on a double date with Corey and Laney." Kon kept on laughing on the floor.

Corey and Laney laughed.

Laney then walked towards Kin, "Well Kin maybe you and Melina can be together forever and ever!"

Laney giggled thinking of something in her head.

"I'm gonna go set up my keyboard," said Kin blushing.

"Ok lover boy," said Corey.

"Don't worry, I sometimes tease Corey about dating Lanes," said Katrina.

"What was that?" asked Corey.

"Nothing," said Katrina.

He turned around.

Katrina sighed in relief.

(Newmans Transition!)

Kim and Konnie were looking as a strange figure in the dark and screamed. The figure was none other than Larry Nepp.

They screamed again.

"Stop doing that," said Larry.

"Then stop wearing such scary costumes," said Konnie.

Larry growled.

"Hello fellow Newmanians," said Carrie, "I called you all here cause Larry has some news."

"So my cousin Melvin is coming to jam with us in a couple of days," said Larry.

"You have a cousin?" asked Carrie.

"I told use guys weeks ago that my cousin Melvin is coming down and plus you all met him." Larry explained.

"We did?" asked Kim and Konnie.

"Yes! Kim you give him googly eyes while Konnie you give him food you hide under the Newman's couch!" Larry said.

"Oh yeah, Melvin," said Carrie.

"Well who else." Larry said sarcastically.

"Yeah and does he play an instrument?" Kim asked.

"Guitar," said Larry.

"Cool me and him think alike," said Carrie.

"Yeah I guess," said Larry. (Better tell him to keep away from my Carrie Bear) he said in his head.

"I'm gonna get some equipment," said Carrie as she left the garage.

Larry thought about everything Carrie's put him through.

Irresistable (From American Beauty/American Psycho)

Larry: Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile

I just follow your scent

You can't just follow my smile

Your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine

They cutting me to the bone

Nothing left to leave behind

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon

I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end

This might be your battle, might not turn out okay

You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA

Eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh eh eh eh

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

I love the way

I love the way

I love the way you hurt me baby

I love the way

I love the way

I love the way you hurt me baby

I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble

Frame me up on your walls, to keep me out of trouble

Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation

Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation

Too many war wounds and not enough wars

Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores

Too many sharks and not enough blood in the waves

You know I give my lover a four letter name

Eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh eh eh eh

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

I love the way

I love the way

I love the way you hurt me baby

I love the way

I love the way

I love the way you hurt me baby

You're second hand smoke

You're second hand smoke

I breath you in, but honey I don't know

What you're doing to me

Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually

Tryna say live, live and let live

I'm no good good, admit to this

Second is yours, need a little more

I'm coming for you, and I'm in war

I still love the way you hurt me,

It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

I love the way

I love the way

I love the way you hurt me baby

I love the way

I love the way

I love the way you hurt me baby

Carrie was calling his name. "Larry!" she said.

He turned around. "Could you give me a hand with these pedals?" she asked, "They're a handful."

"No problem," said Larry.

"Oh, and by the way… good voice," said Carrie.

(Grojband transition!)

Laney's grandma dropped off her cousin.

"She looks just like Laney," said Corey.

Melina stepped out the car. "Hey fellas," she said.

"Melina!" said Laney as she gave her a hug, "Its so good to see you."

"Good to see you too cuz," said Melina.

"These are my bandmates," said Laney, "Kin, Kon, and my boyfriend Corey."

"So you're the cute one," said Melina looking at Kin as he blushed.

"Hey," said Kin.

"So Melina, what brings you in town?" asked Laney.

"I heard you're part of an awesome group and I wanted to play with you guys," said Melina.

"Cool," said the fellas.

She got out her guitar and plugged in.

"Now let's see what we sound like," said Melina.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon as he counted down

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Newcomers

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall out Boy!)

Corey and Laney were in Katrina's room. "So what's going on?" asked Corey.

"We should think of some songs to play at the prom," said Katrina.

"Oh yeah," said Corey, "People want a cool and rad set list in a gig."

"Totally with Corey on that idea." Laney said smiling.

"Yeah," said Katrina. She was looking through the diary thoughts. "Used it, seen it, crushed it," said Katrina.

Corey noticed something different about her diary. "Hey, did you get a new diary?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's because my pages were full." Katrina explained.

She kept looking.

"Actually, I think I have something," said Corey. "Let's see em," said Laney. Corey got out a guitar and started singing.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_I need them just to get by_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd look_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Melina heard the lyrics. "Guys that was amazing! That song would totally match for prom!" Melina said happily.

"Yeah, but the lyrics aren't yet finished," said Corey.

"I can help you finish them," said Katrina.

Lanye played a bass line.

"That would make a nice bass line," said Corey.

"Wow that was amazing Laney," Melina said clapping along with the others.

Kin and Kon came in the room.

"Kon we're supposed to knock," said Kin.

"Sorry," said Kon as he knocked.

"We got big news!" said Kin.

"What is it?" Corey said.

"Apparently this band 'One for All' is coming to town," said Kin, "They're said to be the best alternative rock group known to date."

"One for All?" asked Laney.

"Wait... you know them?" asked Melina.

"Their lead singer is my mortal enemy... Amanda," said Laney.

"Ugh Amanda my ex!" Corey scoffed.

"Who's Amanda?" asked Katrina.

"Just the girl I hate. She's the one that bullies Carrie a lot." Laney eplained and then turned to Corey, "And I have no idea why you dated that girl."

"I second that emotion," said Corey.

"Good thing your not dating her anymore, and ho know what the hey could of happened." Laney said.

"Yeah," said Corey.

"So why is that poser coming here?" asked Laney.

"Aparrently to get attention," said Corey.

"And she better not be kissing Core or other she's dead." Everyone backed away from Laney.

"Wow, someone's jealous," said Kon.

"Shut up! Since me and Corey are together and are like two peas in a pod, she will never break us apart." Laney went to Corey and hugged him.

Corey smiled.

"Okay guys enough lovey dovey love. We need to get on with the lyrics." Kon said.

"Oh right," said Corey.

"Sorry." Laney in a grumpy tone and let go off Corey.

"Don't worry, later on will go on a date just us two." Corey whispered as Laney smiled.

"Alright, now let's get this song ready," said Katrina.

(Newmans Transition!)

Someone knocked on the Newmans's garage door.

"Who is it?" asked Carrie.

The door opened revealing Melvin, Larry's cousin.

"Hey man!" said Larry as he high fived him.

"So what brings you here," said Carrie smiling

"Well my grandma wants me to spend time with her more." Melvin explained.

"Ah," said Carrie.

"Hey Mel," said Kim.

Lenny put his hand on his own face. "Oh brother," he said

"So, your the cute girl." Melvin said going to Kim as she blushed darkly.

Konnie giggled and Kim shaked her fist at her and she stopped.

Meanehile some musicians were driving to peaceville. "There it is," said one of them.

"Yep, this is the life." Another said.

Amanda was looking at the city. "Time to have some fun," she said.

The Kids Aren't Alright (From American Beauty/American Psycho.

_Amanda: Stuck in the jet wash._

_Bad trip I couldn't get off._

_And maybe I bit off more than I could chew_

_And overhead of the aqua blue._

_Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture._

_Blessed be the boys time can't capture_

_On film or between the sheets._

_I always fall from your window to the pitch-black streets._

_And with the black banners raised_

_As the crooked smiles fade._

_Former heroes who quit too late._

_Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again._

_And in the end_

_I'd do it all again._

_I think you're my best friend._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al—, kids aren't alright?_

_And I'll be yours._

_When it rains it pours._

_Stay thirsty like before._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al—, kids aren't alright?_

_I'm not passive but aggressive._

_Take note it's not impressive._

_Empty your sadness like you're dumping your purse on my bedroom floor_

_We put your curse in reverse._

_And it's our time now if you want it to be._

_Maul the world like a carnival bear set free._

_And your love is anemic._

_And I can't believe that you couldn't see it coming for me._

_And I still feel that rush in my veins._

_It twists my head just a bit to think._

_All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead._

_And in the end_

_I'd do it all again._

_I think you're my best friend._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al—, kids aren't alright?_

_And I'll be yours._

_When it rains it pours._

_Stay thirsty like before._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al—, kids aren't alright?_

_And sometimes I just wanna sit around and gaze at my shoes._

_And let your dirty sadness fill me up just like a balloon._

_And in the end_

_I'd do it all again._

_I think you're my best friend._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al—, kids aren't alright?_

_And I'll be yours._

_When it rains it pours._

_Stay thirsty like before._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't al—, kids aren't alright? _

(Looks like a new group of musicians is heading for Peaceville. Who are they and will they be a challenge to Grojband AND the newmans? Tune in and find out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Date Plans

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Corey was thinking of how to have his date with Laney.

Corey then thought, 'Where can I have a good spot with Laney'.

Katrina came in his room.

"What's wrong little brother?" she aksed.

"I'm just trying to find a good spot to have a date with Laney," said Corey.

"Why can't you go to the milkshake stand you went yesterday." Katrina asked.

"I'm not sure," said Corey, "I wanna make this date special for Laney"

"Why? What's so special corey?" Said Katrina.

"Her," said Corey, "She's important to me."

"Awww that's so sweet." Katrina hugged her brother.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"How about a picnic!" Katrina thought happily.

"Or the park?" asked Kin.

"We did that in the last story," said Corey.

Kin then logged onto fanfiction and looked at the last story.

"Oh yeah," Kin said.

"Okay romeo how about this me and Kon will bring Laney to the park at 6pm tonight." Kin explained.

"OK" said Corey.

"And meet at the place where you both did your fake date." Kon added.

"Ok," said Corey.

"I can help with that," said Katrina.

(Laney tries to plan a date)

"What's a good spot to have a date?" asked Laney.

"How about a picnic in the park." Melina suggested.

"Maybe" said Laney, "Corey might want something more special."

"Like what cuz?" said Melina.

"Special like... kinda... sorta like... hmm" said Laney, "let me spell it. F is for friends who do..."

"Wrong cartoon" said Melina,

"So what do you think would be special for Corey" asked Melina.

"Hmmm how about the picnic we did on our fake date." Laney thought.

"Fake date?" Asked Melina.

"Long story. I'll tell you later" laney said.

She kept looking through pages to find good date spots.

I'm like a Lawyer (From Infinity on High)

Laney: Last year's wishes

Are this year's apologies

Every last time I come home

I take my last chance

To burn a bridge or two

I only keep myself this sick in the head

Cause I know how the words get you {off}

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bullet proof loneliness

At best, at best

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Corey finally found a good spot for their date

Corey: Collect the bad habits

That you couldn't bare to keep

Out of the woods but I love

A tree I used to lay beneath

Kissed teeth stained red

From a sour bottle baby girl

With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bullet proof loneliness

At best, at best

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

Laney: If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

Laney: If I woke up next to you

Corey: Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

Laney: If I woke up next to you

Corey: Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

Laney: If I woke up next to you

The best way

To make it through

With hearts and wrists intact

Corey: Is to realize

Two out of three ain't bad

Ain't bad

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

Laney: If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Corey: (Honeymoon)

Laney: Setting in a honeymoon

Corey and Laney: Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I wake up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I wake up next to you

(Honeymoon)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fake Date Real Date

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband)

Kin and Kon were doing the finishing touches.

"I think we have everything sorted." Kin said.

"OK" said Corey, "so now I just call Lanes?"

"Not yet," said Kin.

"Oh," said Corey.

"First we need to get Laney here, so that you had set up the picnic," Kin explained.

"Ok," said Corey.

After a few minutes of setting up, the picnic was finally ready. "Now you can call Lanes," said Kin.

"What are you planning?" asked Kon.

"I'm gonna ask Laney to the dance we were invited to," said Corey.

"Cool," said Kin and Kon.

Corey dialed her number.

(Wicked Cool Transition)

Later that afternoon, Laney started walking to where Corey tells her to meet him.

When she arrived, she saw Corey on a white and red blanket with a picnic basket.

"Hey lanes" he said.

"Core this is….. amazing, how did you do this." She said.

"I just got some things together and made it" he said.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to do this." She said.

"Of course I did" said Corey, "I figured why not try that date again when we were getting thecake. Only this time no distractions"

"Seems very dorky of you, but mostly sweet." She sat next to him.

"Yeah" said corey.

Corey had wrapped his arm around Laney's shoulder.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I have a back rub?" she asked.

"Sure," said Corey as he massaged her shoulders.

Laney smiled. "This place holds so many memories," said Laney, "The fake date was fun."

"Yeah," said Corey, "Wanna go share a milkshake after this?"

"Sure and I get to choose the flavour this time." Laney smirked.

"Ok," said Corey smiling.

(Milkshake Transition!)

They were both sitting opposite each other sucking the large milkshake in front of them.

"You were right lanes," said Corey, "Sharing a milkshake is cute"

"Yeah totally and chocolate totally matches it." Laney giggled

"So, why did we decided to have another date?" Laney said sucking on the straw.

"Well... I kinda didn't like when Kin and Kon ruined our moments," said Corey sucking on his straw, "You're right. Chocolate is cuter."

Laney giggled, "Well at least they can't ruin this romantic moment." Laney blushed.

The two of them start to move closer to each other and they were blushing.

"Why are we both blushing," The both said at the same time.

Corey kissed her forehead and she smiled.

Laney then blushed and kissed his cheek.

Corey smiled.

"Let's go to the beach," said Laney smiling.

"Wait we haven't even got our swimsuits." Corey said.

"Oh yeah," Laney said as she giggled.

"Let's just walk on the beach," said Corey.

"Ok," said Laney as they went to the beach. Little did they know that someone was watching them while reading the newspaper. It was Train.

"Should I make a move sis?" asked Train.

"Not yet bro," said Carrie

The couple was holding hands while smiling at each other when Corey picked up Laney.

Laney splashed some water at Corey as she giggled. He giggled and joined her.

The two started walking when Corey carried Laney from the water.

"I think I know where we're going now," said Laney.

"Where?" asked Corey.

"The tunnel of Love?" asked Laney.

"Sounds romantic enough." Corey sighed with happiness and held her hand.

Laney blushed and smiled.

The two entered the tunnel of love as Corey let laney in first.

They got on the boat.

Katrina saw them get on and gave Kin and Kon the signal.

"Its so romantic Core," said Laney.

"Yeah no Kin and Kon, just us on this romantic boat ride." Corey said sighing lovely.

Kin and Kon were putting up Neon letters.

"Ready Kon?" asked Kin

"Yeah," said Kon.

"let er rip," said Kin.

Kon turned on the switch.

"Lanes can you look over here?" asked Corey as he pointed her to the signs.

She smiled and saw the writing; "Will you go to the dance with me"

Laney then smiled and hugged Corey tightly.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asked.

She nodded and he smiled. He got out his acoustic and played her a song.

Young Volcanos (From American Beauty/American Psycho)

Corey: When Rome's in ruin,

We are the lions free of the coliseums

In poison places, we are empty venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered

Run it up the flag pole,

We will teach you how to make boys next door out of buttheads

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds

And it's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

Laney clapped her hands. "That was amazing," said Laney.

"Yeah," said Corey.

"I didn't know you did this for me." She said.

"Yeah," said Corey, "I did it all for you."

Katrina looked and smiled. "It worked!" she said as she hugged Kin and Kon

Kon blushed a bit.

Kin grinned at him.

"Don't you say a word," he whispered.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Kin smirked evilly.

Kin and Kon and Katrina laughed happily as Corey continued their date.

Carrie saw everything.

(Kin's plan to get Corey a date to the prom worked. But Carrie's not so happy cause she won't be able to play prom. What will happen? Tune in and find out!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Prom Time!

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Carrie went to the garage where her friends were. They were playing cards.

"Girls!" said Carrie, "I just heard word that those grojlamers are playing at prom."

"What!" They all said

"I know!" said Carrie, "Prom should be MY time to shine. Not that butthead Corey Riffin."

"Carr I think you should calm down," said Larry.

"Calm down!" Carrie exclaimed

Larry was speechless.

"Whoa sorry Larry" said Carrie.

"It's cool Car." Larry said.

"Does someone need a bear hug?" She asked as she bear hugged Larry.

"Awww." Larry said lovely.

Train came in.

"Where were you?" Asked Kim

"I was hanging with Nichole Vallory" said train, "Anyways, I got you all tickets to the prom coming up."

"OMG OMG! Thankyou Thankyou!" Carrie squealed hugging Train.

"No problem" said Train, "anything to make my sister the best"

(Trina preps Corey for prom!). "Its KAtrina silly narrator."

Katrina was doing Corey's hair.

"Are you ready?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah" said Corey, "and nervous".

"Why nervous?" Katrina asked.

"I never performed at a high school before" said Corey, "what if they don't like me?"

"They will." Katrina kissed Corey's forehead.

Corey smiled. "So when you made all those plans, you were actually trying to improve our popularity instead of ruin it?" He asked.

"Yeah" said Katrina, "but I thought I was being stubborn andwanted to tell you the truth" she hugged him, "Plus I was scared I might have taken it too far."

"I like the new you." Corey smiled.

"This version of me was always there" said Katrina, "my whole life" she said as she tickled him.

"Katrina...stop ...it." Corey said laughing.

Katrina giggled.

"So who are you planning to ask to Prom." Corey said.

"I was gonna ask Nick, but now I think he's out of my league," said Katrina, "And I know Mina…. I mean Bernadette likes him."

"Why not Kon?" He asked.

"He seems kind and friendly , so yeah but what happens if he doesn't like me." Katrina said worriedly.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" asked Corey.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Go for it." Corey couraged her.

Katrina saw Kon sitting on the couch eating cheese.

"Hi Kon." Katrina said.

He turned around and saw Katrina. "Hey Katrina," he said blushing.

"So, what are planning doing for the prom." Katrina blushed darkly.

"I'm not sure," said Kon, "What about you?"

"Nothing really," Katrina shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh," said Kon.

"So, I was wondering if your aren't going with anyone," Katrina was blushing more red.

"I haven't asked anyone," said Kon.

"I was asking if you wanted to go with me."

Kon blushed and smiled. "I'd love to," he said.

"Thank you Thank you!" She squealed with happiness hugging him tightly.

Kon smiled "You're welcome".

Kin saw Melina practicing for the prom. "Melina I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he said.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to ask me," she smiled

"Really?" Kin asked with happiness.

"Yeah," said Melina as she gave him a hug.

(Prom time transition!)

The gang made it to the prom and they were astonished by what they saw.

"Wow!" said Corey.

"So when do we get on stage?" asked Laney.

"We got time," said Kin.

"Let's all go dance," said Kon.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

They went to the dance floor and had s good time to the music.

"So Melina, how are things back at your town?" Kin asked.

"They're ok," said Melina, "I wanted to explore another city too."

"Cool, I missed you." Kin blushed.

"Aww, how sweet," said Melina.

A slow jam started to play and people were slow dancing. Laney looked at corey and smiled

"Would you like to dance Lanes?" he asked

"I don't usually dance." Laney said.

Corey takes her hand. "I can teach you," he said as he smiled.

"Fine." Laney playfully rolled her eyes and smiled as she took Corey's hand.

She hugged him as they danced to the song.

Katrina and Kon smiled at them and danced with each other.

Corey gave Laney a kiss during the dance.

After the song stopped the principal came up. "Will Grojband please come to the stage?" he asked.

"Looks like we're up," said Corey, "Let's go."

Laney followed him.

The band set up their instruments and were ready to perform.

Kon counted down and the started to play. The audience clapped their hands.

"Mina, can you video this?" she asked.

Dance, Dance (From Under The Cork Tree)

Corey: She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue

And weighed down with words too overdramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I write them

I need them just to get by

Dance, dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance

And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd look

If they knew how misery loved me

Carrie and her friends were listening to the music. "I still can't believe they get to play on the stage," she said, "Low lives."

"Come on Len," said Larry, "Tell her how you feel."

You always fold just before you're found out

Drink up its last call

Last resort

But only the first mistake and I

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I write them

I need them just to get by

Laney: Why don't you show me a little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress (love)

Corey: Dance, dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance

And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd look

If they knew how misery loved me

Corey and Laney: Why don't you show me a little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress (with love)

I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd look

If they knew how misery loved me

They finished their song and they cheered.

"Stop the music!" shouted someone.

They all turned to see Amanda and her band "One for All"

The crowd went wild and went to them.

Amanda did her nasally laugh while Grojband, Katrina and Melina was confused.

"Since WHEN did they get here?" asked Corey.

"Since Princess became popular." Laney scoffed.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Amanda did her nasally laugh again as Corey and Laney rolled their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Laney.

"I'm here to preform of course." Amanda said.

"We're doing a concert at a huge stadium at Peaceville," said his guitar player. Carrie got a good look at him and blushed.

The guitarist looked at Laney. "Hey baby," he said. Laney shoved him away.

"Buzz off," she said, "Corey's my man."

"Woah take a chill pill baby." The guitarist said.

"Say baby again," said Laney as she shook her fist at him, "Say it!"

"I like girls like you." He smirked.

"So, you two are dating," said Amanda.

"Yeah," Corey said.

Amanda scoffed. "I don't know why you left me for that orange head," said Amanda.

"Red-head," said Laney.

"What, ever," said Amanda as she snapped her fingers.

Katrina got in the way. "Listen hussy," she said.

"Who's this." Amanda said.

"Katrina Riffin," she said, "I'm Corey's older sister and supporter."

Amanda and the band laughed.

"Really? You look like a gucky." Amanda laughed.

Katrina grabbed her collar.

"Look, my little brother has worked his whole life to be the best musician and there's no way some jerk like you is gonna ruin it," she said, "Exist elsewhere. NOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"You don't scare me," said Amanda.

"Oh yeah?" asked Katrina.

The tall bass player got in her way.

"who are you?" asked Katrina.

"Pork chop," said Pork Chop.

"What kind of name is that?" Corey laughed.

He grabbed him by the shirt. "You got a problem little man?" he asked.

"No." Corey squeaked.

He put him down and said "Good."

"Let this be our message," said Amanda, "We're #1, and no one's gonna change that."

Our lawyer made us change the name of this tune (From Under The Cork Tree)

Amanda: Brothers and sisters put this record down

Take my advice

Bandmates: ('cause we are bad news)

Amanda: We will leave you high and dry

It's not worth the hearing you'll lose

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless

The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best

Pork Chop: (we're the best)

Amanda: We're only good for the latest trends

We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends

Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down

Into your notebook

Bandmates: (spit lines like these)

Amanda: We're friends when you're on your knees

Make them dance like we were shooting their feet

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless

The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best

Pork Chop: (we're the best)

Amanda: We're only good for the latest trends

We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends

Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

We're only liars, but we're the best

We're only good for the latest trends

We're only liars, but we're the best

We're only good for the latest trends

We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends

Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

"Be ready to be amazed, Grojdorks," said Amanda, "Let's roll boys." they left.

"I hate that girl!" Laney growled.

"I know," said Corey, "Well at least they're gone and we can continue our fun."

The prom continued.

"That guy was such a hunk," said Carrie.

That word echoed in Larry's head and his eye twitched.

"Larry, are you alright?" asked Kim.

"Perfectly...fine." Larry said as he was crushing his cup.

Kim and Konnie snickered. "Someone's jealous," said Konnie.

"NO I AM NOT!" Larry shouted.

"Ok, chill," said Kim.

Kon and Katrina continued their slow dance. "I'm really having fun," said Katrina.

"Me too," said Kon.

"Kon, is it ok if I try something?" asked Katrina.

"Sure," he said.

Katrina kissed him on the lips and he blushed as red as a potato. Then he smiled.

"Better get use to this version of me," she said, "Cause I'll be like this forever."

Kon smiled, and the others enjoyed their night at prom.

Later everybody went home and Katrina put her brother to bed when he fell asleep in the car.

"Good night my sweet little brother," she said.

(What a great way to spend the night. Minus the band "One For All" appearing and almost making a mess of things. Kon and Trina 4-ever! What will happen next? Tune in and find out!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The concert

Katrina: Disclaimer! The author owns nothing of Grojband (Giggles)

Corey got up and rubbed his eyes. As he went down he saw Katrina.

"Something smells good," said Corey.

"Its your favorite," she said.

"OMG blue berry waffles." Corey then rushed downstairs.

Katrina giggled and put the plate on for him. Corey ate some.

"Its really good," he said.

Katrina smiled and said "I'm glad."

"Why are you happy?" Corey asked.

"I had a really good time last night" she said.

"Who with Kon?" Corey said.

"Yep," said Katrina, "It was really fun. I even kissed him."

Corey smiled. "Way to got Katrina!" Corey said happily.

Katrina gave him a hug.

"I still can't believe those creeps And Amanda showed up" said Corey.

"Yeah, especially the one that was flirting with your girl." Katrina added.

"Well at least we won't have to see them after their so-called concert," said Corey.

"Yep," said Katrina.

(Newmans Transition!)

"So, what did we think of the dance Newman's?" Carrie asked her band.

"It was rad," said Kim.

"It was cool," said Konnie.

"It was alright," said Larry.

"Alright?" asked Carrie as she jumped off the stage, "What do you mean alright?"

"So, Car who do you like." Larry said randomly.

"What do you mean?" asked Carrie.

"Like have you met anyone amazing at prom?" He gave her a hint.

"Not that I know of," said Carrie.

"Thank god," he said in his mind.

"Besides nothing beats hanging out with my friends," said Carrie, "Now let's do some jamming."

(One for All Transition!)

"Alright guys listen up," said Amanda.

"What's up?" asked Pork Chop.

"We need to be much better than those dorks! And since are our instruments are crappy, we are getting new ones!" Amanda explained. "Trent!"

Trent was her servant, who had came in wearing a butler suit pushing a create full of instruments.

"Awesome," said Tank (The guitar player from chapter 7)

"And they work amazing! Like me!" The blonde said as she flicked her hair.

"So I have a crazy idea that might work to get rid of some competish," said Tank.

"What is it?" asked Amanda.

"We should try and make both bands fight each other and break up," said Tank, "That way we can be the only band left."

"I like it," said Amanda grinning evilly, "And then I can show that Penn who's boss."

"But first, we should give them an offer they can't refuse," said Tank.

A strange UFO was watching them.

(Grojband Transition!)

"I have some bad news" said Kin

"I hope its not news that you guys stink" said Katrina

"No, One for All is playing at the space dome and Amanda asked us to open for them" said On

"WHAT?!" Said everyone

"There is no way I am opening for Amanda! I hate that girl's guts!" Laney fake gaged.

"What did Amanda do?" Asked Mina.

"Well she dated Corey when I liked him first!" Laney had gotten angry.

"Plus she wouldn't let me be friends with other girls" said corey.

"I guess we both have a hate for Amanda." Laney said.

"So, how can we get out of this situation?" asked Melina.

"I don't think there is a way," said Kin, "Besides a producer who saw some of our videos is gonna be there."

"Plus its a real stage," said Katrina, "You could get more polularity."

"I guess," said Corey.

"As much as I hate Amanda, Kin and Katrina are right," said Laney, "Maybe we should put our history aside until we get through this. For the band?"

"Maybe…." Said Corey.

"They'll pay you $100 each" said Katrina.

"Sold!" Said Corey

"Well that was easy." Kin said.

"So when do we go?" Corey said excitedly jumping up and down.

Laney then grabbed his shoulders, "Woah easy tiger."

"Right," said Corey as he calmed down.

(Newmans Transition!)

"Amanda wants us to what?!" asked Larry.

"To open for her." Carrie said.

"Wicked!" said Kim and Konnie who warmed up to the idea.

"But Care, why should we open for her?" Larry asked.

"For popularity," said Carrie.

"I guess you have a point," said Larry.

"Thankyou Larry." Carrie smiled.

She gave him a hug.

Larry blushed from the contact their in.

"I hope the author writes a fanfiction about me and her," Larry thought to himself

"Larry are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," said Larry as he let go, "I'm good."

"Are you sure. Yesterday at prom, you squished your cup when Carrie saw that guy." Konnie added.

"No I didn't," said Larry.

"Didn't you read chapter 7?" asked Kim and Konnie.

"What! What has Blazing Fire Star Kid and Avril Lavigne Fan 2001 done to this story?" said Larry in an angry tone.

"Don't worry about it," said Carrie as she gave him a noogie, "Just stick to the script."

"Alright," Larry smiled.

"Besides we could finally crush Grojband," said Carrie.

"Yeah!" said the others.

(One for All Transition!)

The band was looking at the crowd as it was coming in.

"Once we rock this town, the world will come begging for more," said Amanda.

"Yeah, especially your beautiful locks." said Porkchop.

"Why thank you, obviously I have beautiful locks and my hair is my life!" Amanda bragged about her hair.

Katrina drove the gang to the Neon Stadium. Once they were there they saw Train and the Newmans.

"Oh great!" Corey muttered.

"Come on Core, I don't like the Newman's but Larry isn't that bad out of the three of the and plus we have a good connection with each other." Laney explained.

"Yea, Larry's a cool guy," said Corey, "Besides I think he and Carrie are cute together."

"Yeah kind of remind me of us." Laney blushed.

"Well well if it ain't Yoko ono and the flabby four," said Train.

"Whatever Trian." Corey scoffed.

"What are you clowns doing here?" asked Carrie.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Laney said.

"We were doing that!" Kin argued.

"Wait a minute, they asked both of us?" asked Larry.

"Yep," said Kon.

"Newmans, you're needed on stage," said one of the stagecrew people.

"Awesome!" Carrie said excitedly.

They got their instruments and went on to the stage. "Hello Neon Stadium!" said Carrie. Kon counted off and they started to play.

_The Take over the Break's over (From Infinity on High)_

_Carrie: Baby, seasons change but people don't_

_And I'll always be waiting in the back room_

_I'm boring but overcompensate with_

_Headlines and flash, flash, flash photography_

_But don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?_

_Style your wake for fashion magazines_

_Widow or a divorcee?_

_Don't pretend it, don't pretend_

_Larry: (We don't fight fair)_

_(We don't fight fair)_

_Carrie: They say your head could be your prison_

_Then these are just conjugal visits_

_People will dissect us till this doesn't mean a thing anymore_

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?_

_Style your wake for fashion magazines_

_Widow or a divorcee?_

_Don't pretend it, don't pretend_

_We do it in the dark_

_With smiles on our faces_

_We're dropped and well concealed_

_In secret places_

_We do it in the dark_

_With smiles on our faces_

_We're dropped and well concealed_

_In secret places_

_We don't fight fair_

_Larry: (We don't fight fair)_

_Carrie: We don't fight fair_

_Larry: (We don't fight fair)_

_Carrie: We don't fight fair_

_We do it in the dark_

_With smiles on our faces_

_We're dropped and well concealed_

_In secret places_

_We do it in the dark_

_With smiles on our faces_

_We're dropped and well concealed_

_In secret places_

_We don't fight fair_

_With smiles on our faces_

_We're dropped and well concealed_

_In secret places_

_We don't fight fair_

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

_We don't fight fair_

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

_We don't fight fair_

The crowd went wild as One for All was really angry.

"Who do those prissy queens think they are?" asked Amanda.

"Who?" asked Pork Chop?

"The Newmans," said Amanda.

"Oh, but why do you hate them so much?" asked Porkchop.

Corey got his guitar.

Katrina stopped him and gave him some finished lyrics from her diary.

"Thanks Katrina." Corey hugged his sister and got on stage.

The others joined him. Kon counted off and they played.

_The Phoenix (From Save Rock n Roll)_

_Corey: Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky_

_Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on_

_Put on your war paint_

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

_Silver clouds with grey linings_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_

_Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks_

_Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_

_"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Put on your war paint_

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

_The war is won, before it's begun_

_Release the doves, surrender love_

_The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!)_

_Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)_

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Put on your __w__ar paint_

The crowd went more wild for Grojband as Amanda face went red

"How does it feel to lose half the crowd," said Laney as she high fived Corey.

"Shut it Penn," said Amanda.

"Jealous?" asked Corey.

"Not even a little," said Amanda, "But you were pretty…. Hot."

"Keep away from my boyfriend you blonde (Horn blows)" said Laney interrupted by a horn, "Witch, I was gonna saw witch!"

"Whatever," said Amanda as she bumped her out of the way, "Now step aside and watch how REAL rockstars show you how its done.

Tank got his guitar.

"Um.. Good luck out there," said Carrie.

"Thanks," said Tank, "You were cool out there."

Larry saw them and growled silently. "Don't you have a stage to play on?" he asked.

Tank went and followed the other members.

The crowd went wild as One For All went onstage. The drummer started a drum beat.

My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark (From Save Rock n Roll)

Bandmates: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Crowd: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Amanda: B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Corey and Laney stuck their tongues out. "They're not that great," said Laney. Larry went looking for Carrie. "Have you girls seen where Carrie went?" he asked. "Who cares?" asked Kim, "This is the greatest night of my life!"

Carrie: All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

Tank: (My songs know what you did in the dark)

Carrie: So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

The crowd went insane.

The bandmates left the stage and went backstage.

"Alright we've held your part of the bargain, now what about our payment?" asked Laney.

"Who said we was paying you?" asked Amanda.

"What?" asked Laney.

"You heard me," said Amanda, "Now beat it." They headed to Katrina's car. "This isn't over," said Corey, "We'll get our payback."

"They weren't that good," said Larry. Tank was looking at him. "You best watch yourself, Larry, or whatever your name was," he said. They left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I quit

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy)

Katrina was driving the others home.

"I really hate that lying, manipulative girl!" Laney angrily said.

"Amen," said Corey.

"Ugh I can't believe she said your hot! Only I'm allowed to say that." Laney complained.

"You think i'm hot?" he blushed and smiled.

"Well...yeah." Laney blushed and smiled.

Corey kissed her lips.

Her eyes was wide opened as she kissed back.

"Liked it?" Corey smirked.

"Loved it," said Laney.

"So, what are we going to do about Amanda?" Corey asked.

"I'm not sure yet," said Corey.

"We better think of something." Laney said.

Mina was watching the video. "Mina did you videotape the concert?" asked Katrina smiling.

"Yep!" Mina handed the camera to Katrina.

"This is amazing," she said as she looked at it.

"If we post these we could get major publicity!" said Corey.

"Yeah!" Melina said.

"No one has great plans like my Corey bear," said Laney.

"Corey bear?" They all said in confusion.

"Don't ask," said Corey, "Just don't ask."

Kin and Kon snickered.

"Shut up!" They both say.

"Shutting up," said Kin and Kon.

They next day, they were on the couch looking at the computer.

"Look at all these views," said Laney.

"Wow that's a lot." Corey said. "Hey Lanes, see what the comments say."

"We got tuns of comments." Laney smiled.

"I know," said Kon.

"Well what do they say?" Corey hopped up and down.

"Awesome band," said Kin as he read them, "This group should be the main course, I hope we see them again."

"OMG the blue haired guy is my king." said one of the comments.

"Um, let's ignore that one," said Laney.

"Agree." They all say as they scroll down to see more comments.

"Wow, we're more popular than we thought," said Corey.

"Yeah. At least we showed Amanda that we are popular." Laney said.

"Yeah," said Kin and Kon.

"Those guys don't know what hit them." Kon said

"Yep," said Katrina, "Everyone at my high school is gossiping about you guys."

"Wow! Have you told them that your dating one of the band members?" Laney said.

"Yeah," said Katrina, "They envy me for dating a drummer (Giggle)".

"Sounds cool." Laney smiled.

(Newmans Transition!)

Larry was thinking about what happened at the concert.

"So, how are you doing Larry." asked Kim.

"Ok I guess," he said.

"You don''t look okay." Konnie said.

"I said i'm fine," said Larry.

"Are you sure?" Konnie said. "You had an argument with that hunk."

"Shut up," said Larry.

Larry felt blood rushing through his head.

"What's his problem?" asked Kim.

Carrie came in the garage "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey gurl!" Konnie said enthusiastic.

"Something happened," said Carrie.

"What?" They all said waiting to hear Carrie's news.

"Tank from One for All asked me to be his girlfriend," said Carrie as she squealed.

"OMG really?" Kim said excitedly.

Those words echoed in Larry's head.

He ran out of the garage with a tear in her eye.

"Is he okay?" Carrie asked the twins.

They shrugged their shoulders.

Larry had kept on running.

Carrie chased after him.

"Larry wait!" Carrie shouted.

"What do you want?" asked Larry.

"I wanna see if you're ok," said Carrie, "You kinda stormed out."

"Never been better," said Larry.

"Larry what's the matter?" asked Carrie.

"What do you care?" he asked.

"Because I'm your best friend." Carrie pointed out.

"Is that so?" asked Larry, "Then why were you paying attention to that guitar player from One For All?"

"Well...because he had a good solo." Carrie said.

"Its all about he guitar player," said Larry, "No offense to you, but I never get a chance to shine."

"Of course you do." Carrie said.

"Since when?" said Larry, "All this time you all mistook me for a girl, and you always take advantage of me. Now you expect me to go with the flow with you hanging out with that pretty boy guitar player?!"

"Larry please..." said Carrie.

"Don't you get it?!" Larry shouted, "I liked you since we first met! But you didn't like me back. Now you're seeing some other guy and you failed to notice my feelings."

"Larry…." Said Carrie.

"No! Goodbye Carrie." Larry had left Carrie.

"What do you mean goodbye?" asked Carrie.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he threw the newmans pick on the ground, "I quit!" He ran off.

"Larry wait!" she said, but he was already gone.

Carrie started forming tears in her eyes and went back to the garage, and it started to rain.

Tank watched and grinned. "Mission accomplished," he said.

(Oh no! Larry quit the band. What evil scheme are One for All up to? Sorry that I didn't have a song. I couldn't find one that fit the moment)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Make ups and break ups

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy!)

"Carrie, what happened?" asked Kim.

"Larry." Carrie started crying.

"What about him?" asked Konnie.

"He quit the band!" Carrie sobbed as the girls hugged her.

"Come on, we don't need him," said Kim, "He's a coward."

"But before I liked him before being Tank's girlfriend," Carrie started crying more since she still has feelings for Larry although shes dating Tank.

"Then why don't you tell Larry how you feel." Konnie said

"Its too late now" said Carrie. Her heart shattered.

"It's never too late to unbreak a heart." Kim said.

"Sister! Larry likes you!" Konnie said

"Are you sure?" asked Carrie.

"Of course I'm sure," said Konnie, "Now go out there and find him.

(Larry sad Transition!)

Larry was walking while tears was forming in his eyes.

Corey and Laney saw him.

"Larry!" Laney shouted as her and Corey went towards him.

"Hey man what's the matter?" asked Corey.

"Carrie!" Larry angrily said.

"What happened between you two?"

"She started to date that guy Tank!" Larry said.

"She WHAT?!" asked Corey and Laney.

"Yep. Believe it." Larry cried more.

"Poor guy," said Corey.

"Yeah! How could Carrie do that! I knew she was sneaky." Laney said

"Hey, where's Melina?" asked Kon.

"She said she had some errands to run," said Kin.

"Oh okay." Kon said shrugging his shoulders.

Melina was face to face with Tank. "You think i'm cute?" she blushed.

"Yeah. Your smokin baby." Tank said flirting.

She smiled and said "Thanks."

Amanda was watching through a monitor. "Everything's going according to plan," she said, "Now kiss her." She grinned evilly.

Tank then grabbed Melina's arms and kissed her on the lips.

Melina blushed and smiled. "Wanna go out?" she asked.

"Sure sugar." Tank smiles evilly.

Melina came back to the garage. "Where were you?" asked Kon.

"There's something I have to tell you," said Melina.

"What?!" asked Carrie, "You mean you..."

"That's right," said Tank, "I only did it to break apart the Newmans."

"You're what?!" asked Kin.

Amanda grinned. "Game over," she said.

_Thnks fr th mmrs (From Infinity On High)_

_Amanda: I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_Pork Chop: (It sent you to me without wings)_

_Amanda: Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_Drummer: (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_Melina: And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Kim: "Who does he think he is?"_

_Konnie: If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_Tank: One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"She tastes like you only sweeter, "_

_Melina: One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Amanda: Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_Is always cloudy except for_

_Tank: (except for)_

_Melina: When you look into the past_

_Amanda: (look into the past)_

_Tank: One night stand off (one night stand oh)_

_Melina: One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Tank: One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, she tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Amanda: They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_Tank: One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"She tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Melina: One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Tank: One night and one more time_

_Melina: (One more night, one more time)_

_Both: Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He (She) tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)_

_"See, he (she) tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)_

Melina left with Tank and Tank left with her. Carrie and Kin were heart broken

"I." Carrie said. "Can't." Kin said. "Believe it!" They both said angrily at the same time.

Larry saw Carrie cry on the couch.

He had saw her and thought he should go to her.

"Go to her," said Corey. "Comfort her." "Yeah," Laney smiled.

Larry took a deep breath and went to her and sat near her.

"Care?" he asked.

"Larry," She called his name.

"Carrie, are you okay?" Larry asked the upset blue haired.

"No," said Carrie.

"Is it that Tank guy." Larry said angrily.

Carrie hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you." She said.

"I should be sorry," said Larry, "I was being selfish."

"You were only protecting me." Carrie says smiling.

_Let's be Alone Together (From Save Rock n Roll)_

_Larry: I don't know where you're going,_

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_

_I don't know where I'm going,_

_But I don't think I'm coming home_

_And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end_

_Say, yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever_

_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_

_Say, yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Carrie: Cut me off, I lost my track_

_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_

_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

_Larry: My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken_

_Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah_

_I'm outside the door, let me in_

_So we can go back and play pretend_

_I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next_

_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

_Both: 'Cause I don't know where you're going,_

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_

_I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home_

_And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end_

_Larry: Say, yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever_

_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_

_Carrie: Say, yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_Larry: My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken_

_Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_

_So we can go back and play pretend_

_I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next_

_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

_Yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever_

_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_

_Say, yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

_I don't know where you're going,_

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_

_I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home_

_And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end_

The song ended as Carrie hugged Larry tightly

"Will you go out with me?" asked Larry.

"Yes!" Carrie smiled happily.

Corey and Laney smiled knowing that the Newmans were back together.

"Now we gotta get Melina back," said Corey.

(What will happen next? Tune in and see!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Truce

**Carrie: Yeah so, The author owns nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy**

Corey was thinking of a way to get Melina back into the band.

"Something doesn't seem right," said Corey.

"Wait a minute..." said Katrina, "Amanda must've planned all of this!"

"What are you talking about." Kon said.

"One minute ago, Melina was all over Kin, but now she's around Tank," said Katrina, "She wouldn't leave him just like that".

"Wait! Melina's into me?" Kin asked.

"Of course she is," said Kon.

"How can I he so oblivious!" Kin overreacted.

"Don't worry Kin," said Corey

"I should worry Corey!" Kin panicked, "He tricked Carrie and now he's gonna trick Melina!"

"Well we gotta stop him!" said Lanes.

"You'll need help," said someone.

They turned and saw the Newmans.

"What are they doing here?" Corey said.

"Look guys here's the deal." said Carrie, "Apparently we've both been tricked by the same creeps."

"So?" asked Corey.

"So we were thinking we could team up and get even with that girl," said Larry.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Kin.

"Yeah," said Laney, "How do we know you're not pulling any tricks?"

"I know you don't like us, and we don't like you," said Carrie, "But I think we need to set our differences aside and work this out together."

"Fine. Only because I feel bad for my cousin." Laney said.

"Besides," said Carrie, "We owe you for getting my band back together."

"Hmm true." Katrina said.

"So have we got a deal?" said Carrie.

"Deal," said Corey.

"But I'm warning you," said Laney, "If you pull any tricks, any at all, and you're gonna wish you never tried to steal our gigs."

They nodded.

(Tank takes Melina to the Pad)

Tank brought Melina to the band's usual hang out spot.

"These are your friends?" Melina asked.

"That's right," said Tank.

"Hi I'm Melina." She introduced herself.

Amanda shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you and Tank together!" She smiled. "OMG I love your hair, it's beautiful! It looks like you got it washed from experts of hairstyling."

'Ugh her hair looks like a dead cat.' Amanda thought.

"Thanks," said Melina, "So what did you invite me here for Tank?"

"To give you an offer you can't refuse." Said Tank as he grinned.

"What offer?" Melina raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the festival coming up?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah. Laney told me all about it." Melina nodded.

"Well, we had our eye on you, and we were thinking that we could have you play with us," said Amanda.

"Really?" Melina's voice squeaked. "Sure, I would be happy to."

"Fantastic!" She said.

(Grojband/Newmans Scheme!)

"So, does anyone know about the festival coming up?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah," said Corey, "Lanes told me all about it." "Didn't you guys read chapter 1?" asked Laney.

"I don't read." Carrie said.

Corey rolled his eyes

"Anyways, there's a festival coming up where a bunch of bands go and play music for the crowds," said Corey.

"But Amanda and her band is going to be there. What are we going to do?" Laney asked.

"We're gonna rock them outta their seats, that's what we're gonna do," said Corey.

"Besides we have our secret weapon," said Katrina

"What's that?" asked Mina.

"My Diary," said Katrina.

"Oh." They all say

"In case you newmans didn't know, I planned all those things that happened for the whole 2 series," said Katrina, "But the writers somehow forgot to mention that."

"Yeah pretty much everything." Laney said rolling her eyes.

"We're gonna show Amanda who's boss and teach her a lesson," said Corey.

I Don't Care (From Folie a Deux)

Corey: Say my name, and his in the same breath, I

Dare you to say they taste the same,

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow in flames

Brace myself and let go,

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don't love you

They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think

Cuz as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

I said,

I don't care what you think,

Cuz as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

Carrie: Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,

I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette,

Pawn Shop, I'm trading up (trading up)

I'm the oracle in my chest,

Let the guitar scream like a fascist,

Sweat it out, shut your mouth,

Free love on the streets, but

In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

Corey and Laney: I don't care what you think,

Cuz as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

I said,

I don't care what you think,

Cuz as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

Corey: Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,

As long as it's about me, you said-a

I don't care just what you think,

As long as it's about me, you said-a

I don't care

Carrie: (I don't care)

You said I don't care

Laney: (I don't care)

Said I don't care,

I don't care

I don't care

Trina: (I don't care),

I said-a

I don't care

Corey: I don't care what you think,

Cuz as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

I said,

I don't care what you think,

Cuz as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

"Now let's go to the festival," said Corey.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

(The impossible happened. Grojband and The Newmans are forming a truce to get payback on One For All. Will their plan work? Tune in and find out!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reunion

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy!)

All for One was at the festival while Tank had his arm around Melina's shoulders.

"So this is the stage," said Pork Chop looking at it. "This is it," said Amanda, "Once we play this festival tomorrow, The whole city will be ours!"

"And soon me and Melina will be together forever and ever. How about that babe?" asked Tank.

Melina thought about Kin and her other friends and sighed sadly.

(Train drives transition!)

Grojband and The Newmans were all in Train's car as they drove to the festival. He was driving fast. Someone almost crashed into them and turned quickly.

"Its called a lane loser," he said, "PICK ONE!"

"And I thought I was a crazy driver," said Katrina.

"Now we have to deal with Train's crazy driving," said Laney.

"I just hope we live," said Kin.

"Me too." Laney said.

"I just found cheese under this seat." Kon randomly said.

"Ew!" said everyone.

Amanda was looking at videos of Grojband.

"That Penn stole my Corey," said Amanda, "Well if I can't have her no one can."

"What do you mean?" asked Pork Chop.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Amanda.

(Near the festival Transition!)

"Alright, let's make sure we have everything," said Corey, "Instruments."

"Check," said Laney. "Tents," said Corey.

"Check," said Kin as he was setting them up. "Amps," said Corey.

"Check," said Kon.

"Well that's everything," said Corey.

Carrie made sure she and her bandmates had their stuff.

"That's everything girls," said Carrie, "This is gonna be awesome."

Corey set up the last of the tents.

A few moments later they took their time to set up their amps and guitars.

"That takes care of that," said Corey.

"Okay, so what do we do while were here Riffin?" Carrie scoffed.

"Can we eat! I'm hungry." Kon whined.

"Ok big guy," said Corey.

"Finally!" Kon said as they all started walking.

The others laughed and Katrina put her arm around him.

"It's alright, you can have whatever what you want?" Katrina kissed his cheek.

"So, what are you planning to eat Lanes." Corey said with his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not sure really," said Laney smiling at him, "Anything is fine."

"Hmmmmmmmm I'm thinking something romantic." Corey said.

"Like what Core?" asked Laney.

"Spaghetti," he said.

"Sounds good to me Corey-bear." She giggled.

"Then let's go" he said as he smiled. They went to the food hut,

Meanwhile Kin thought about Melina.

"We'll find her," said Kon.

One for All was setting up their equipment for the festival.

"I think today's our day tomorrow." Amanda sighed with happiness.

"Yeah," said Pork Chop, "We can finally show those grojdorks who's boss."

"Yeah. I mean Carrie is some gullible girl who is fangirling over me. I mean come on I'm already in love with someone right here."

As no one was looking, Melina left a note on their truck and ran off quietly. She finally got away from them and saw Kin.

He was thinking about her. "I never got to tell you how I felt," said Kin, "I love you. And I always will."

Melina blushed and smiled.

"Oh Melina." He gazed into the sun.

Someone covered his eyes. "You rang?" She asked.

"Melina!" Kin happily said.

Melina hugged him.

"Come on," said Kin, "Let's go see the others."

"I'd like that very much," said Melina.

"Great! Come on then." He had grabbed her hand.

"Guys, look who it is!" said Kin.

"MELINA!" Laney hugged her cousin.

"Hey everyone," she said as she hugged her back.

They all hugged Melina.

"Its good to have you back," said Katrina

The food man came down with the food for everyone.

Laney smiled knowing she and Corey were having spaghetti.

"This is so romantic Core," she said.

"Yeah. So lets get eating." Corey just dug into his spaghetti.

She giggled and ate some.

When they were eating, the long strand of spaghetti got in their mouths.

Laney starts to eat hers.

So does Corey.

They move closer as they eat the spaghetti noodle.

Before they knew it they were kissing.

They had both looked at each other's lips and blushed darkly.

"Nice?" said Corey.

"Very," said Laney.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you Core," she said.

"Me too Lanes," said Corey.

Everyone got into their tents. Corey was about to go in when Kon stopped him.

"There's not enough room," said Kon.

Laney had the same problem.

"There's an extra tent for you to share," said Kon.

He and Laney headed to the same tent.

"What are you doing here?" asked Laney.

"My friends told me that this was the last tent left," said Corey.

"So did mine," said Laney.

They both blushed at each other.

"I guess this means we'll have to share the tent," said Laney.

"Yeah," said Corey, "I guess it does."

Laney went inside to change and then let Corey inside to change.

"Cute PJs," said Laney as she smiled.

Corey giggled. They both went inside. "I'm gonna practice a bit before tomorrow," said Corey.

He spent the next few hours playing chords for the songs they were gonna do. After a few minutes he started to lay down.

He started to close his eyes.

"Corey?" asked Laney as she was turned around, "If you're going to sleep, come over here."

Corey blushed and gulped. "Kay," he said.

He came next to Laney and fell asleep. He woke up a few minutes later to see Laney snuggling with him and hugging him tight. Corey smiled and fell asleep.

"I love you Lanes," said Corey in his sleep. He started to dream about himself and Laney.

(Awwwwww how cute. Corey and Laney shared a tent. Will they be ready for the upcoming festival and win their stardom? Tune in and find out!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Band Master Plan

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy!)

A UFO was watching Earth from above.

"What are we exactly doing?" said one of the gorbs.

"We're gonna sabotage the Newmans and Grojband," said the leader, "But we'll need a band to disguise ourselves with."

"I think i found the perfect group," said the yellow orb.

They were looking at One For All.

"I like this girl. Who is she?" said the blue orb.

"Well in her biography she's called Mandy 'Amanda' Parker. And she has band members names Porkchop (the tough one), Tank (The devious flirt)" The green orb listed.

"Wow," said the blue orb.

"Alright back to the plan!" The pink one says.

"And that is?" asked the green one.

"To get rid of Grojband and end this world," said the blue one.

(Wicked cool transition)

It was morning as Grojband and Newman's were still sleeping

Corey was still sleep with Laney.

He had waken up a bit still looking over Laney.

"She's cute when she sleeps," he said.

Corey got up and started writing down some lyrics from Katrina's Diary.

Laney started to wake up.

"Core?" Laney said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"C-Core, what are you doin up so early?" asked Laney.

"Nothing really," said Corey.

He heard Kin and Kon sleeping in the boys tent.

"Lanes, you still got that air horn?" he asked.

"I sure do," she said as she grinned.

They went into the boys tent.

"Alright," said Corey, "3….."

"2….." said Laney.

"1," they said in unison

Laney pressed on the horn and Kin and Kon woke up screaming.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Kin screamed.

All the boys woke up screaming and Corey took a picture.

"Relax guys,it's just an air horn." Corey chuckled.

"Not funny!" said Train.

Melina heard noise and started waking up

"What happened?" asked Melina.

"Nothing Melina," said Laney, "We just did a funny prank on the boys."

She showed them the picture.

They laughed.

"Don't worry Kon, they were just playing," said Katrina.

"This is sooooooo going on Bleater," said Laney.

Mina's phone rang.

"Hello." Mina picked up the phone.

"GET RID OF THAT PICTUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!" shouted Train.

"Is your brother always like this?" asked Katrina.

"Pretty much," said Mina and Carrie in unison.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces Kin and Kon," said Merlin.

"Ok, they got us good," said Kin, "But you know what else is good?"

"What?" asked Laney.

Kin sprayed water in Laney's eye and laughed.

Laney's face started to grow red in anger, but then she calmed down.

"AHA!" said someone. They turned around and saw Tank and Amanda.

"Hello pathetic wannabe's." Amanda said.

"Look who's talking," said Laney.

"What did you say?!" asked Amanda.

Melina hid behind Kin and Kon.

"So YOU are the one who used my sister," said Train.

"What are you talking about?" Tank said denying the truth.

"Don't get snippy with me," said Train, "Carrie told me everything."

"How dare you!" said Mina as she kicked Tank in the shin.

"Oh that's it!" said Tank as he tried to attack Mina.

Katrina got in the way. "Don't you dare," she said.

"And what are you going to do?" Tank glared at her.

Amanda snapped her fingers and Pork Chop appeared.

Katrina looked scared, "I'm just gonna go."

"What are you turds doing here?" asked Train.

"We're here to give you a warning," said Amanda, "Back off."

"Or what, ugly?" asked Laney.

"Well at least I'm not growing grey hair!" Amanda smirked evilly.

"Grey hair?" Laney said being mortified.

"Of course if you get one, you'll sure get another." Amanda went to Laney showing her the grey hair on her red hair.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair," said Laney.

"Whatever. I'm only saving you from total embarrassment." Amanda smiled.

"Melina where are you going? asked Kin.

"Getting away from Tank," said Melina.

"Mind if I join?" he smiled.

"Sure," she said.

Tank stopped him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Kin then smacked his hand, "None of your business!"

"Talking to my girl?" he asked.

"Your girl?!" Kin said.

"Yeah!" said Tank.

"She dosen't like you." Kin argued.

"Who knew two men could be fighting over you." Amanda said.

"What ever Mandy!" Melina said

"It's Amanda. Mandy is my first-" Amanda got interrupted.

"Whatever." Melina ignored her.

"Get your hands off my brother!" said Kon.

"Or what tubby?" asked Tank.

"Don't call me tubby!" said Kon.

"Trina I didn't know you had a twin sister," said Amanda looking at Train.

"Its KAtrina," said Katrina.

"Whatever," said Amanda.

"And i'm not a girl," said Train.

"Well you do carry that diary around," said Laney.

"We've been through this," said Train, "Its a journal, and you know it."

"Right," said Laney, "That's a journal... and that's a dress."

"ROBE!" said Train.

"Alright, let's settle this in the festival," said Corey.

"I wonder who's gonna get more of an audience," said Amanda.

"Let's make a little wager on that," said Tank, "How about... if we get more of an audience... then your band breaks up, and never plays another show again."

"And how about if both of our bands win, you leave us alone and your band break up." Corey smiled deviously.

"Please tell me your not thinking of entering the contest that were going to win." Amanda said.

"Oh yes we are," said Laney.

"FYI, this award goes to people who best exhibits awesomeness. Your better suited to enter the ugly contestant." Amanda said as Laney growled.

While Amanda, Porkchop and Tank was laughing, they had looked like devils for a second then turned back to their normal selves.

"That's it!" said Laney as she charged at them, but Corey and Katrina held her back.

"Let it go Lanes!" Corey said.

"There's a saying; Nice guys finish last...and I intend to keep it that way." Amanda said doing her nasally laugh.

They walked off.

"I hate her stupid guts," said Laney.

"She called me a woman," said Train.

"Let it go Train," said Carrie, "So how are we gonna be better than those posers?"

He thought of something. "I got it!" said Corey, "Why not do what we did in Music and Romance 1?"

"Spread rumours?" asked Larry.

"No," said Corey, "Fake a fight."

"Who's going to fake the fight?" Carrie scoffed.

"All of us are," said Corey.

"So what does this have to do with One For All, and the festival?" asked Laney.

"If One For All sees each band fighting, they'll think the festival will be easy for them to win, and people will see us perform in different stages, they'll want us to reunite, and just under their noses we'll perform as a team and rock the house," said Corey.

"Sounds good to me." Larry shrugged.

"Of course it is," said Corey, "It'll give Laney some time to shine like at girlfest when she picked her nose, and we couldn't get that much of an audience any other way."

"True," said Laney, "But once again I was scratching my nose."

"Exactly," said Corey as he poked her nose, "You couldn't 'pick' a better reason."

"Don't say it again." Laney growled.

"Looks like she'll have to 'pick' her choice," said Larry laughing.

"Say pick again! Say it!" Laney threatened.

"Um.,... i'm just gonna go over there," he said.

They all put their hands together.

"Operation fake a fight and fool One For All, and rock the house at the end of….." said Corey.

"Core," said Laney.

"Operation fake a fight is on," said Corey. They all raised their hands out of the circle.

Larry stopped Carrie.

"Yeah?" asked Carrie.

"Oh nothing." He turned his head.

She reached for his hand. "you can tell me anything. You know that right?" she asked.

"Well for a while, I wanted to say..." Larry stopped and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" asked Carrie.

"I... I love you," said Larry.

Carrie blushed. "Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah," said Larry.

She smiled.

"I love you too," she said.

They touched hands and smiled and shared a kiss.

"How cute," said Kin.

"Yeah," said Konnie.

"Wow," said Larry.

"Sorry, I was... yeah," she said, "Cotton Candy."

They smiled at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The backfire

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Groband!)

Laney and Corey were walking around the festival and saw Amanda.

"Ready?" Corey asked as Laney nodded.

"Ready" she said.

Amanda then started walking by them and saw Corey and Laney fighting.

"What?!" Corey said play fighting.

"Yeah this is all your fault!" Laney started. "You said Amanda was more important than me!"

"I said no such thing" said Corey.

"Last time I checked was you had a photo of Amanda as your home screen." Laney scoffed

"I would never do such a thing!" Said Corey.

"I obviously know you're talking crap! Well you know what!?" Laney said angrily while Amanda smiled deviously.

"What?" Asked Corey as Laney winked.

"You're nothing but a lying, repulsive, immature teen that falls for bad bratty girls!" Laney said describing Corey. "Maybe if we're going to fight this much, we should split up!"

"OK now you're being ridiculous!" Said Corey.

"Look who's talking!" Snapped Laney.

"Really?!" Corey said.

"Screw you" she shouted, "I'm outta here!" She left and gave Corey a wink when Amanda didn't look.

Amanda smiled evilly and went to Corey.

"What do you want?" Asked Corey.

"I wanted to see how my little Cowey's doing." Amanda said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'your' Corey" he asked.

"Well since Lamey mentioned that you had me as your home screen, I would happily glad to be your girlfriend again." Amanda smiled.

"No way" said Corey.

"Well I guess I have no choice" said Amanda. She snapped her fingers and Tank grabbed him.

"Did you really think I was gonna fall for that?" She grinned

"Let...go...off me!" Corey struggled.

"Don't worry" said Amanda, you'll be together with Laney soon" pork chop had Laney captive.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU MUTT!" shouted Laney.

"Let us go right now!" said Corey.

"Can't do that" said Amanda, "lock them up in the van"

"You have never changed!" Corey said.

"That's right" said Amanda. Tank and pork chop threw Corey and Laney in the van and locked them in.

Melina saw what happened and went to tell the others.

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry…..

"Let me just say that when we fight I do not mean anything I say," said Carrie.

"Me neither."Larry said

"Let's just get this over with," said Carrie.

Larry had just let out a sigh.

"What are you talking about Carrie?!" said Larry.

"You heard me!" shouted Carrie play fighting.

"What did I do?" Said Larry.

"Many things!" Carrie exclaimed.

Tank was listening.

"You don't care abouit anyone but yourself!" shouted Carrie.

"Well you always mistaken me for a girl!" said Larry, "So maybe you're to blame for all this!"

"Excuse me," said Carrie.

Larry saw a UFO in orbit.

"Um…. Carrie?" asked Larry.

"What?!" she snapped.

Larry pointed behind her.

It was the UFO and it released the Orb experience.

"Remember us?" asked the blue orb.

Tank grinned.

Laney was trying to pound the door down.

"Ugh well done! Now what?" Laney growled.

Corey just looked to the floor.

"I can't believe it," said Corey.

Laney looked down on the floor.

"Now the band's gonna have to break up and never play another gig again," said Laney, "All because of your so called 'scheme'!"

"I guess this is all my fault," said Corey.

"Oh no you don't, you're just acting like you're the one to blame," said Laney, "Well you can stop acting. BECAUSE YOU REALLY ARE TO BLAME!"

Corey felt even more depressed.

Laney looked at him.

"Core... I didn't mean it"

"Its OK" said Corey

"No its not" she said as she hugged him, "I'm sorry. I just overreacted."

"It is. It was my idea for us to 'fight' and look where it got us." Corey said.

"Well we didn't know she would find out" said Laney, "besides we always managed to get out of situations like this" she smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right." Corey started smiling.

"Besides, no one can split me from my Corey bear" she said.

She kissed him.

"Yeah," said Corey as he hugged her.

"I love you," said Laney.

"I love you too," said Corey.

Katrina was looking for Corey and Laney.

"Corey?" she asked, "Where are you?"

She looked and saw someone that looked like Laney. It was actually Melina.

"Melina, have you seen Corey and Laney?" she asked.

"Corey…. Laney…. Kidnapped….." said Melina as she was breathing.

"Train," said Katrina.

She saw him walking by and tackled him.

She tried to strangle him and pull his arm.

Mina and Melina held her back.

"What did you do to my baby brother?!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Train.

"You know what I'm talking about!" said Katrina as she tried to strangle him again.

Kim and Konnie were looking for Larry and Carrie.

"Have you seen Carrie and Larry?" they asked.

Train pushed Trina off him. "She's missing?" he asked.

"Wow, I guess you weren't behind this," said Katrina.

"I saw a muscled guitar player take Carrie and Larry to a ship," said a kid.

"Tank!" said Katrina and Train in unison.

They rushed over to the ship and saw the orb experience.

"You let my sister go right now!" said Mina.

"How great of you to join us," said the green orb.

"You see the orbs and we had a truce," said Tank.

"Truce?" asked Melina.

"They hate Grojband and the Newmans just as much as we do," said Tank, "So I agreed that if I could trap Corey and Laney, they'd help us get rid of a certain…. Problem. But we couldn't do it alone without a special someone."

He snapped his fingers

They brought Mina over to them.

"Mina!" said Katrina.

"We used these two as bait to draw you over to us Mina," said the pink orb.

"Why me?" asked Mina.

"Remember?" asked the blue orb.

It showed her images of when Trina left Mina to die to save Nick Mallory.

"Those images….." she said.

"Mina, don't listen to…." Said Katrina before Tank grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Didn't you always want to get rid of her for all the crap she put you through?" asked the purple orb.

"I….." she said.

"Well now's your chance," said the blue orb. It gave her a cannon.

Tank tied her hands together and put her in the center where Mina could aim.

"Do it," said the pink orb, "This will put an end to Grojband's music writing."

Mina aimed the cannon at her.

"I'm sorry old friend," said Mina.

"Mina as much as I hate Grojband, this isn't the way," said Carrie!"

"Mina don't!" said Katrina muffled with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

She turned the cannon around and fired at part of the UFO.

"Katrina may have put me through a lot, but it was all to help Grojband become big!" said Mina. She cut Carrie and Larry free.

"Come on Lar," said Carrie. She took his hand and they jumped down.

"And if I go down you orbs are going with me!" she said.

Kin and Kon came running at tank.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kon shouted.

He punched Tank in the face and cut Katrina free.

Mina shot more of the UFO until it was close to exploding.

"Mina!" said Katrina.

The UFO exploded.

Everyone took cover until the dust settled.

"Mina!" said Katrina. She looked from scrap to scrap to find her best friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

She saw her glasses and they were busted.

"Bernadette….." she said starting to cry, "Please don't leave me….. don't leave me like this!"

She cried and soon the others did.

Kim and Konnie hugged each other and so did Kin and Kon.

Carrie cried and hugged Larry tight.

Someone put their hand on Katrina.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

Katrina turned and saw that Mina was alive.

She hugged her tight.

"Mina, you're alive!" she said as she hugged her tight.

"Yeah," she said, "Um… you're crushing me."

"Oops, sorry," she said as she let go, "I promise, I'll never take advantage of you ever again."

Mina hugged her. "I was never mad at you," she said.

"Um, I hate to break the moment, but we have two dorks to save," said Carrie.

"My glasses aren't gonna do me anymore good anytime soon," said Mina.

"I'll get you some new glasses," said Katrina, "Now let's go save my little brother."

Tank called Amanda.

"We failed," said Tank.

"No matter," said Amanda, "We'll destroy them on stage in front of everyone soon enough."

Corey and Laney were looking at the lyrics he wrote.

"If Trina goes diary we might be able to finish these," said Corey.

"Yeah," said Laney, "But right now we should worry about getting out of here."

The others made it to the truck that Corey and Laney were trapped in.

"Leave this to me," said Kon.

He charged at the door and busted it down.

"Kon?" asked Corey and Laney in Unison.

"Jinx," said Corey.

"Hey little brother," said Katrina. Corey and Laney ran out and hugged the others.

Katrina kissed Kon on the cheek and he blushed.

Kin smiled.

"Don't say a word," said Kon

"Kin," said Melina.

"Yeah," said Kin.

Melina grabbed Kin by the shirt and kissed him.

"Awwwwwww," said everyone.

"Now let's win ourselves a festival," said Corey.

"Yeah," said Carrie, "It doesn't matter who gets first or second. What matters is that we beat One for All, once and for all."

They all put their hands together.

"Operation end One for All and get our stardom back and become the best bands in the…." Said Corey.

"Corey," said everyone.

"Sorry," said Corey, "Operation take down One for All, is on!" said Corey

They all lifted their hands from the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The ultimate showcase

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Fall Out Boy!)

Train was heading to his van.

"We got time until the performance," he said, "Now its time for a nice shower."

He saw Corey and the gang jamming in his jeep.

"RAAAAAAAH!" he said, "Why are you turds in MY van?!"

"Uh, warming up for the festival," said Corey.

"Trina, can you ask these turds to get out of my van?" asked Train.

"That's not my name anymore," said Katrina

"Whatever," said Train, "Just beat it."

"Whatever," said Corey as he left with the others.

Mina was looking at her broken glasses.

"I can't believe I almost killed my own best friend," she said.

Katrina saw her and sat next to her.

"Don't blame yourself." Katrina said, "You were just being brainwashed."

"Katrina, I'm sorry about when I snapped at ypu that one time in the series finale" said Mina.

"Its ok," said Katrina, "Its me who should be sorry for what happened."

"But we only did it to try and help Corey become big," said Mina.

"True," said Katrina, "I guess I got too much in my alter-ego."

"Best friends forever?" asked Mina

"Totally!" Katrina squealed.

Mina hugged her.

"Its great to have you back Mins," said Katrina.

"Yeah," said Mina, "I'm glad you're not like Train anymore. He has an anger problem"

"I heard that!" said Train walking by.

"Sorry!" said Mina, "Its true." she whispered to Katrina.

The two girls had laughed.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Katrina as she grinned.

"What is it?" asked Mina.

"You brother sometimes goes beserk," said Katrina.

"Yeah," said Mina, "And his temper is his biggest quirk."

"I have an idea," said Katrina.

"What's that?" asked Mina.

"What if we could make your brother go Diary," said Katrina, "Or journal in this case" she giggled.

"Why Katrina?" Mina asked with curiosity.

"Well, who knows, his thoughts might make good lyrics for Corey," said Katrina, "Plus I need something to finish one of my thoughts for lyrics."

"Katrina you dirty little liar." Mina smiled punching her in the arm lightly.

She giggled. "I guess Corey's plans rubbed off on me," said Katrina.

"You'll need a lacky," said Mina smiling.

"Actually, not a lacky," said Katrina smiling, "A friend."

(Grojband Transition!)

"You wanna do what with Train's Journal?" asked Kin

"That's right," said Corey, "I wanna make him go journal."

"This is a big step Core," said Kin, "Even for you."

"So how are we gonna pull it off?" asked Laney.

"Question," said Corey, "What's the one thing Train cares about other than making his sister the best musician?"

"Himself," said Laney sarcastically.

"Food," said Kon.

"Looking good," said Kin.

"His car," said Carrie.

"Wait," said Laney, "Carrie what was that thing you said?"

"His car," said Laney.

Corey and laney grinned.

"What are you thinking?" asked Carrie.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Corey.

And he winked at her. "I'm pretty sure Katrina is thinking about this too," he said.

"True," said Laney, "I wonder what she's doing."

(Train Beff Transition!)

Train was taking a hot shower. Mina snuck in and replaced the shampoo with ketchup.

As Train used the ketchup as shampoo and put it on his hair.

As he washed it he noticed something different.

When he smelt the air, it smelled like ketchup.

Mina and Katrina snickered.

"What the..." he said.

He looked at his hands. "Ketchup?" he asked.

Katrina peeped in the bathroom.

"You dare enter my realm?!" he shouted, "LEAVE!"

"Hey, if you don't wanna look at your hair, its alright with me," she said holding a mirror.

"Gimme that!" he said as he looked.

He noticed his hair was red.

"That's a nice look for you Train," said Katrina.

"You did this!" Train exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katrina.

Train was getting mad.

"Journal time!" said Mina.

Train then took a deep breath.

"I can just wash this off," he said as he walked away.

"We're gonna need to work harder than I thought," said Mina.

"Yep." Katrina nodded.

(Corey's plan transition!)

They were in the living room in the van watching Train sleep.

"Help Carrie, crush Corey," he said in his sleep, "Help Carrie, crush Corey."

"Kin, you got the whipped cream?" asked Kon.

"Yep right here." Kin smirked.

He gave it to Kim and she sprayed some on Train's hand.

"Here goes," said Laney.

She got a stick and poked Train with it. He swatted it away and the whipped cream hit his face.

They all snickered.

His eyes started to open and they all hid.

"What the?" Train said.

Grojband and the Newmans ran out of the van.

Then Train looked left and right.

"Hmmmmm" he said, "MINA! SUDDEN APPEARANCE!"

Mina ran to Train's room.

"Yes Train." Mina breathed heavily.

"What's going on here?" asked Train.

"What do you mean Train?" Mina asked.

"someone is pulling pranks," he explained.

"Oh," said Mina, "Well it wasn't us."

"I bet it's All For One!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Whoa, chill out big brother," said Mina, "I think you need to rest."

"Mina, keep watch while I take a nap in my room," said Train, "And don't slack off."

"Okay!" Mina said.

(Meanwhile with Katrina)

She was walking around when she saw One for All talking.

"Replace Pork Chop?" asked Tank.

"That's right," said Amanda, "My goal is set to become better than Grojband and the Newmans."

"Well that's what you want dont you?" asked Tank.

"yeah," sais Amanda.

"You're sneaky," said Tank, "i like that."

"So all agreed not to tell pork chop?" asked Amanda.

"If you say so," said Tank, "Anything to show that low life Corey Riffin who's boss."

Katrina smirked and got another idea.

She texted Mina; "I heard something about One for All that the gang might wanna know about."

Mina texted back. "I'll let Corey and the others know. Train is not gonna be happy when he sees what happens next XD" She snuck out of the van while Train was deep asleep.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

Corey and Laney were at One for All's stage waiting for them to perform. "So why are we here again?" asked Corey

"Katrina said there was something that was gonna surprise us about One For All," said Laney.

"Oh yeah." He said remembering what Katrina said.

The lights started to go down. "Here we go," said Laney sarcastically.

One for All came out to play their song, but Pork Chop wasn't the bassist in the band. There was another bassist.

Uma Thurman (From American Beauty/American Psycho)

_Amanda: I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

_The stench, the stench, of summer sex_

_And CK eternity, oh hell yes_

_Divide me down to the smallest I can be_

_Put your, put your venom in me_

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

_The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb_

_It's worth two lions, but here I am_

_And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams_

_But they're not quite what they seem_

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

Corey and Laney looked with their jaws wide open.

"Core," said Laney.

"Yeah?" asked Corey.

"Is this really happening?" asked Laney

"Yep," said Corey.

_Amanda: You'll find your way_

_And may death find you alive_

_Take me down the line_

_In Gem City we turn the tide_

_You'll find your way_

_And may death find you alive_

_Take me down the line_

_In Gem City we turn the tide_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

Pork Chop saw the bass player that replaced him.

"What the!" Porkchop started to get angry.

Corey and Laney saw him get angry.

"Uh oh," they said in unison.

"Oh boy" said Laney.

Pork chop was angry.

(Wicked cool transition!)

Train was sleeping again and he heard foot steps.

He woke up and saw Pork Chop.

"H-hey Porkchop." Train said nervously.

"I'm angry!" he said.

"Um..." said Train

"I need to punch something," he said looking at Train's van

Train started to get worried.

"N-No not the truck!" Train cried out.

He got in the way.

"Get out of my way Tron," said Pork Chop.

"Its Train!" Train corrected him.

"Whatever," he said, "Move."

Train then took a deep breath, "No!"

Pork chop pushed him out the way and started beating up the car.

Corey and the gang were watching.

"I think its journal time," said Laney.

Pork Chop then picked up the van and threw it. It was heading straight for Corey and the others.

"Everyone move!" said Corey.

While the others ran screaming, Kon picked Katrina up bridal style and carried her to safety.

Mina appeared.

"What just happened?" she asked.

She noticed Katrina was blushing when Kon saved her life.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Bernadette," said Laney.

"Where's Train?" Mina asked with concern.

"I think you're about to see," said Katrina snuggling with Kon.

She peeked from the bush and saw Train. "My car," he said, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Here goes," said Laney.

Train went Journal.

He grabbed his pen and journal and wrote some stuff in it. trees were getting set on fire and his eyes were red. He then fainted down.

Corey grabbed the journal.

"Mission completed," said Corey.

Laney looked at Train's journal. "Now those are juicy lyrics," she said.

"Yeah," said Katrina.

"But nothing could beat yours Kat," said Corey, "I've been meaning to say this for a long time, but you were my inspiration to keep going all this time, even when things seemed bad."

"Really?" asked Katrina as she smiled.

"Yeah," said Corey.

Katrina hugged him tight. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she said.

"Okay now I need air." Corey choked.

"Oops, sorry," said Katrina as she let go.

"OH what the heck," said Corey as he hugged her again, "I love you sis."

"I love you too Corey," said Katrina.

"I hate to interrupt the sibling moment," said Carrie, "But we have a show to do."

"Oh yeah." Corey and Katrina said at the same time.

"Now let's move," said Laney

"What about Train?" asked Mina.

Corey looked at him.

"Um... he'll be fine," said Katrina.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

They went to the stadium

"May I help you?" asked one of the guards.

"We're Grojband," said Corey.

"Oh, go right in, you're up in 10," said the other one.

They went backstage.

"Well look who decided to show," said Tank.

"What do you posers want?" asked Carrie.

"Hey baby," said Tank.

"You had your chance pal, and you blew it," said Carrie, "Big time."

He then put his hands on her shoulders, "Come babe, I love you and only you."

Larry punched Tank in the face. "Get your hands off my girl."

"What are you gonna do about it, Woman?" asked Tank.

"Well I'm going to..." Larry nervously said.

"What are you going to do nothing?" scoffed Tank.

He grabbed him and pushed him down.

"Nobody messes with Tank," said Tank. He punched him in the eye and he got a black eye.

He was about to cry.

"Larry!" said Carrie as she went to comfort him.

"Hey, you leave him alone, douchebag!" said Katrina.

"Hey, you shut up Gucky," said Tank as he flipped her off.

That made Katrina's eye twitch.

"What. Did. You call me?!" she said as she looked at Tank.

"I. Called. You. A. Gu…" Katrina then grabbed Tank's neck

"I'll gucky you!" said Katrina.

"Uh oh," said Corey.

She beat up Tank and the others watched.

"Now then," she said as she smiled.

"Remind me to never make you angry again," said Mina.

"So are we ready to rock?" asked Corey

"Or are we ready to roll?" asked Carrie.

"We're both Carrie," said Konnie.

"Then let's do it!" said Corey. He grabbed his ax and went out to the stage.

"Let's just hope its worth it," said Laney.

"It will be worth it," said Corey as he smiled.

Grojband and the newmans got up on the stage and over 8000 people were cheering.

"Whoa, so many people," said Laney.

"Ready guys?" asked Corey.

"Ready!" said everyone.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon as he counted down

Centuries (From American Beauty/American Psycho)

_Corey: Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Bandmates: (Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

_Corey: Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong_

_The stories are off_

_Heavy metal broke my_

_Laney: heart_

_Corey: Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is for tonight_

_I thought that you would feel_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Bandmates: (Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

_Corey: Remember me for centuries_

_Carrie: And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_

_My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_Corey: Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Corey and Laney: We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_Carrie and Laney: I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_Corey: Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

_We'll go down in history (hey yeah)_

_Remember me for centuries_

The crowd started to go wild cheering and clapping.

"Well, looks like we won the bet," said Corey.

The crowd cheered louder and Katrina gave Corey a big hug.

Meanwhile, Amanda growled angrily.

"Those little pricks!" she said.

"Yeah, what a bunch of show offs!" said Tank.

Amanda went to confront Corey and Laney.

"What do you losers think your doing?" Amanda said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Winning a bet," said Laney.

Amanda calmed herself down. "What I meant to say was... Congratulations," she said as she shook Laney's hand, "I haven't forgotten our agreement."

"The bets off Mandy," said Laney. She looked and saw Pork Chop.

"But I think you owe him something," she said pointing to him.

Amanda saw Pork Chop and Tank.

"Hey guys, its me," he said he said with a grin as he pounded his fists together, "The one you left behind."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

"Uh oh" said tank.

" You replaced me" said pork chop.

"I think we should run" said Amanda.

"Yep," said Tank.

"NOT SO FAST!" Porkchop grabbed Amanda's and Tanks collar.

They tried to get away.

"A duo of musicians using musicians," said Pork Chop.

"Ok, ok, let go of me you big fat jerk!" said Tank.

"Not until I beat you to death!" Porkchop threatened.

"I said let go!" said Tank as he punched him in the face.

"That's it!" said Pork Chop. Amanda and Tank and the drummer ran off while Pork Chop chased them. Corey and Laney and the others laughed at them as they ran off.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch," said Laney as she laughed.

"I know that's right," said Corey putting his arm around Laney.

"I love you Core," she said.

"I love you too Lanes," said Corey, "We played a great role in getting rid of One for All."

"You too Kat and Mi…. Bernadette," said Laney.

"Yep, but it was also thanks to your plan to get Train to go journal," said Katrina.

"Yeah," said Corey as he had the journal in his hands.

"I'll take that," said Train as he took his journal from Corey.

"Hey!" said Corey.

"I don't know what you turds were doing with my journal, but if you ever touch my journal again, I will make sure the next gig is the worst gig of your life, and the next one, and the next one, and the next," said Train, "GET IT?!"

He went to the van. "You're lucky I'm still riding you back home," he mumbled.

"Guys... I never thought i'd hear myself say this, but... thanks," said Carrie.

"So, does this mean were friends?" asked Larry.

"Well... Awww what the hell," said Laney.

"Group Hug!" said Kon and Konnie.

They all hugged each other.

Katrina grinned and looked at Corey. "What?" he asked as he smiled. "Bubble Hug!" she said as she hugged Corey and spewed on his belly.

"Katrina!" he said as he laughed.

"Alls well that ends well," said Kin.

"Yeah," said Melina.

Merlin was holding hands with Kim and she blushed. Kon and Konnie looked at them.

"Shut up," said Kin and Kim and Melina and Merlin at the same time.

"Thanks for coming..." said Corey

"Not yet," said Katrina, "There's still one more scene left."

She pushed the scene to another place.

(Epilogue Transition!)

Mina was in the backyard and saw something similar. "people dressed as wizards and minstrals?" asked Mina, "And Knights?"

Katrina came out in her Gucky disguise. "Happy Birthday Princess Pretina," she said with a smile.

"Katrina..." said Mina with a smile.

Katrina put her finger on Mina's mouth and said, "Today you may address me as Gucky."

"Well, a princess of the land of swordandshield, I say let my servants party!" said Mina as she smiled.

Everyone enjoyed the party.

"You did all this for me?" asked Mina.

"Of course I did," said Katrina, "We're best friends, and I figured why not make the best birthday gift for you."

Nick came with some flowers. "Nick Mallory brings flowers for the princess," he said as he gave them to her.

She smelled them and smiled. "How thoughtful."

Corey and the gang were enjoying some food. "So, we played for a festival, made Kat's doppelganger go journal, and became friends with the newmans," said Laney, "Not a bad gig."

"Yeah," said Corey as a light shined on him, "Gigs are great and all. But the one thing that matters than a gig is friendship."

"Does he always do this?" asked Train.

"Yep," said Kin.

"Friendship is like a music note," said Corey, "Without that one note, then the song will be incomplete. But that won't stop someone from finding that one note that will make everything ok. Furthermore..."

Corey got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Corey Riffin?" asked the person.

**THE END**

(Tune in in August for Part III!)

Closing song: American Suitehearts (From Folie A Deux)

_You could have knocked me out with a feather._  
_ I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbors._  
_ Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?_  
_ In my dreams trees grow all over the streets._

_ But I don't know much about classic cars (cars),_  
_ But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke)._  
_ Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,_  
_ Media Blitz_

_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_  
_ But I must confess,_  
_ I'm in love with my own sins._  
_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_  
_ But I must confess,_  
_ I'm in love with my own sins._

_ You can bow and pretend that_  
_ You don't, don't know you're a legend._  
_ Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet._  
_ (..Sorry I just..) Let my love loose again._

_ I don't know much about classic cars (cars),_  
_ But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke)._  
_ Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,_  
_ Media Blitz_

_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_  
_ But I must confess,_  
_ I'm in love with my own sins._  
_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_  
_ But I must confess,_  
_ I'm in love with my own sins._

_ You could have knocked me out with a feather_  
_ I know you've heard this all before_

_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_  
_ But I must confess,_  
_ I'm in love with my own sins._  
_ Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_  
_ I must confess,_  
_ I'm in love with my own sins._

_ Sweethearts _  
_ Let's hear it for, let's hear it_  
_ Sweethearts _  
_ Let's hear it for, let's_  
_ Sweethearts_

* * *

**Author: Nothing like a cliffhanger to get the fans excited**

**Katrina: So what is part III gonna be about?" asked Katrina.**

**Author: You'll find out soon... in Music and Romance III, in early August. AvrilLavigneFan2001 and I are already discussing ideas**

**Corey: III?**

**Laney: Sweet!**

**Kon: Yes! A third movie!**

**Katrina: I think you mean book Konny-Pie**

**Kon: Oh yeah.**

**Carrie: But they should really make a movie about us.**

**Corey: I know.**

**Everybody: Thanks for coming out everyone!**

**Corey: (Closes Garage Door)**


	16. Encore!

Chapter 16: Encore

_Earlier…._

_"Guys... I never thought i'd hear myself say this, but... thanks," said Carrie.  
"So, does this mean were friends?" asked Larry.  
"Well... Awww what the hell," said Laney.  
"Group Hug!" said Kon and Konnie.  
They all hugged each other.  
Katrina grinned and looked at Corey. "What?" he asked as he smiled. "Bubble Hug!" she said as she hugged Corey and spewed on his belly.  
"Katrina!" he said as he laughed._

Now

Corey heard something.

The crowd was cheering "Encore! Encore!"

"What is that?" asked Laney.

"Its an encore….." said Corey, "They want another song! Let's go you guys!"

Grojband and the Newmans went back to the stage.

"No, just Grojband….. oh what the hell," he said, "Everyone, go!"

He joined the others onstage and the crowd cheered wildly.

"Thank you, yes," said Corey, "We will play one more."

Laney whispered in Corey's ear.

"That song will be perfect," said Corey.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon.

Immortals (From American Beauty/American Psycho) Also from Big Hero 6

_Corey: __They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

_Bandmates: Oooooooh  
Corey: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Bandmates: Oooooooh,  
Laney: I try to picture me without you but I can't_

_Corey and Laney: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long._

_We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.  
_

_Corey passed the mic to Carrie _

_Carrie: Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
Larry: I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

_Bandmates: Oooooooh  
Carrie: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Bandmates: Oooooooh,  
Larry: I try to picture me without you but I can't_

_Carrie and Larry: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long._

_We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,_

_Immortals,  
Corey: And live with me forever now,  
Carrie: Pull the blackout curtains down,_

_Corey and Laney/Carrie and Larry: We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)_

The crowd cheered for them.

"Thank you Peaceville!" said Corey.

He flicked his pick in the audience.

Kate and Allie were filming the whole thing.

They saw two people who looked at them.

"Go newmans!" said the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah Newmans!" said the black haired boy with glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Kate and Allie.

"Nate and Alex, groupies for the Newmans," said Nate and Alex.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" they all said in Unison.

Corey kissed Laney in front of the audience and they cheered more.

"I love you Lanes," he said.

"I love you too Core," said Laney.

**The end.**


	17. Extra Scene

Extra Scene: Lenny's Solo

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

"Where's Lenny?" asked Carrie.

"You might wanna look at this," said Konnie.

The rest of the Newmans saw Lenny onstage with another band.

"Larry?" asked Carrie as she smiled.

"Who's ready to rage!" said Larry.

"Is that Candy Jams?" asked Laney.

"Let me hear you rage!" said Larry as she smiled.

"Go Larry!" said Carrie.

Saturday (From take this to your Grave)

_Larry: I'm good to go  
And I'm going nowhere fast  
It could be worse  
It could be taking you there with me  
I'm good to go  
But it looks like I'm still on my own_

_I'm good to go  
For something golden  
Though the motions I've been going through have failed  
And I'm coasting on potential towards a wall  
At a 100 miles an hour_

_When I say  
Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door (yeah)  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended_

_Pete and I attacked the laws of Astoria  
with promise and precision and mess of youthful innocence  
And I read about the afterlife  
But I never really lived more than an hour (more than an hour)_

_When I say  
Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door (yeah)  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended_

_And I read about the afterlife  
But I never really lived  
And I read about the afterlife  
But I never really lived_

_Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door  
Me and Pete  
In the wake of Saturday  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
Saturday _

The audience cheered and chanted "Encore! Encore!"

"Oh, well alright," he said.

Hum Hallelujah (From Infinity on High)

Larry:

It's all a game of this or that, now versus then  
better off against worse for wear  
And you're someone who knows someone who knows someone I once knew  
And I just want to be a part of this

The road outside my house is paved with good intentions  
Hired a construction crew, 'cause it's hell on the engine  
You are the dreamer and we are the dream.  
I could write it better than you ever felt it.

So hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

My words are my faith to hell with our good name.  
A remix of your guts-your insides X-rayed  
And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster  
we're a bull, your ears are just a china shop

I love you in the same way, there's a chapel in a hospital  
One foot in your bedroom and one foot out the door  
Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills.  
I could write it better than you ever felt it.

So hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu...  
(Hum hallelujah (Hum hallelujah), hum hallelujah (Hum hallelujah))

A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

So hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
A teenage vow in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah)  
"Till tonight do us part"  
Love in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah)  
"Till tonight do us part"  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

He jumped off the stage into the crowd. He saw Carrie catch him.

"That was pretty hot Lar," said Carrie as she kissed his lips.


End file.
